In recent years, lithium batteries have been widely used in a variety of electronic products, electric vehicles, or energy storage devices. Therefore, many studies focus on improving performance, energy density, and security of lithium batteries.
However, there is still room for improvement in electrical properties of conventional lithium batteries. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a lithium battery to further improve the conventional lithium batteries.